Autumn Gem/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight interviews a Crystal Pony S3E1.png King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png Crystal pony's eyes wide open S3E1.png Crystal pony cringing S3E1.png Rarity acting like she is a Crystal Pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png|"It's so sparkly!" Crystal Ponies coming out of their homes S3E01.png Crystal Ponies hear about the Crystal Faire S3E01.png First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Crystal Ponies becoming cheerful again S3E01.png Crystal Ponies walking to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack welcomes Crystal Ponies to the Faire S3E01.png Applejack guides Crystal Ponies through the Faire S3E01.png Crystal Ponies having fun at the Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash accosting Amber Waves S3E01.png Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre remember the Crystal Heart S3E01.png Fleur de Verre "do you think they really have it?" S3E01.png Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png Rainbow and Applejack talk to librarian S3E01.png Amethyst Maresbury sees funnel cake S3E01.png Rainbow Dash races over the Faire grounds S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pony eating corncob S3E2.png Corncob eating pony rejuvenated S3E2.png Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Crystal Ponies crowd around Rarity S3E02.png Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How y'all feeling' S3E2.png Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png Sapphire Joy confused by Applejack S3E02.png Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Fluttershy Joust Armor S3E02.png Fleur de Verre and Sapphire Joy cheering S3E02.png Sideline Entertainment S3E2.png Crystal Ponies in the stands S3E02.png MEEP S3E02.png Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Triumph S3E02.png Fleur de Verre and Sapphire Joy dash by Rarity's booth S3E02.png Applejack keeping depressed Crystal Ponies away from the fake crystal heart S3E02.png Crystal Pony wearing hat crafted by Rarity S3E02.png Jester Pinkie losing her balance S03E02.png Depressed Crystal Ponies shocked S3E02.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.png Scared Crystal Pony "I can't take it!" S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png Crystal Ponies looking at the Crystal Heart S3E02.png Crystal Ponies bowing their heads S3E02.png Crystal ponies using their power S3E02.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra "Stop!" S3E02.png The Crystal Heart bursting from the collected power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Happy Crystal Ponies 1 S3E2.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Cutie Mark Crusaders awaiting announcement S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny announcing "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "contain your excitement" S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and CMC laughing S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her blank flank S4E05.png Scootaloo "cutie marks in flag carrying" S4E05.png CMC excited and Rainbow frustrated S4E05.png Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Equestria Games Crystal Pony walking up to Spike S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Crystal statue of Spike S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike walk through the Empire S4E25.png Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Crystal Ponies in chains S5E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Princess Luna "already started to gather" S6E1.png Cadance addressing the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Cadance addresses the Crystal Ponies S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy in front of the crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I camped out all night for this spot!" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "I'm not about to just give it up!" S6E2.png Pin Pony and Mustache Crystal Pony nodding S6E2.png Crystal Ponies complaining S6E2.png Pin Pony "The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions!" S6E2.png Pin Pony "And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart" S6E2.png Pin Pony "I plan to be as close to the action as possible!" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Crystal Ponies watching the "fireworks" of Flurry Heart's magic beams S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "No Crystalling, huh?" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies watching the 'fireworks' S6E2.png Crystal Ponies cheering S6E2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow in front of the Crystal Empire crowd S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Uh, this is the Crystal Empire" S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "We've seen snow before" S6E2.png Crystal Ponies smiling S6E2.png Crystal Ponies hear Shining Armor S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Crystal Ponies gasp in shock S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "It's not safe here!" S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Crystal ponies running to get evacuated S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ "Just a little bit further, y'all!" S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony "She's beautiful!" S6E2.png Pin Pony in tearful joy S6E2.png The Crystal Ponies being crystallized S6E2.png Crystal Ponies crystallized S6E2.png Crystal Ponies cheering in the streeet S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Stubborn Crystal Pony "Best Crystalling ever!" S6E2.png Mustache Crystal Pony nods S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Crystal Ponies gathering around Spike S6E16.png Glamour Gleam "it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies tossing Spike into the air S6E16.png Spike "save you from what?" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle "why was everypony hiding?" S6E16.png Amber Laurel "sure looks like Princess Twilight" S6E16.png Scarlet Heart "how can we be sure?" S6E16.png Crystal stallion "either one of them could be the..." S6E16.png Amber Laurel, Scarlet Heart, and stallion worried S6E16.png Amber Laurel gasps in horror S6E16.png Amber Laurel freaking out S6E16.png Scarlet Heart tells everypony to run S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof walk outside the palace S6E16.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Crystal Ponies enslaved by King Sombra S9E1.png Crystal Heart's magic washes over the Empire S9E1.png Crystal Ponies returning to normal S9E1.png Merchandise German Season 3 Poster.jpg Jewel Joy, Fair Feaster card MLP CCG.jpg